Many kinds of bassinet structures are already well known (as shown in FIG. 1) and most of them are in the form of a rectangular construction. A baby can lie on such kind of bassinet and be taken care by his parents or babysitter. However, among the existing bassinet structures, only one sleeping space is provided on the bassinet but no further accommodating space. Since there are plenty of articles necessary for a baby, such as feeding bottle, diapers, towels, clothes, toys or the like, there is a shortcoming in having insufficient space for accommodating these articles when using the above kind of bassinet.
As a result, some other kinds of bassinets have been proposed, in which the necessaries for the baby can be disposed in a space beneath the bassinet. Specially, the space is formed between the bassinet and the baby play yard. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No.:373479 discloses a bassinet (as shown in FIG. 1), in which a bottom of the bassinet is provided with inner bottom holes (29) for forming an access for taking and putting the articles. When a user wants to take the articles under the bassinet, he/she needs to lift a plate of a foldable bedplate (293), and stretches out his/her hand to get the articles.
However, the bassinet structure disclosed in the above document is still inconvenient. Since the user should lift the foldable bedplate (293) first and then stretch his/her hand into the inner bottom hole (29) to get the articles in the bottom of the baby play yard, when a baby is lying on the bassinet, the user should overcome the weight of the baby or move the baby away so that he/she may lift the bedplate. Further, the user should bend his/her back to stretch his/her hand to the bottom of the baby play yard so that he/she could get the articles, which is very inconvenient in use. On the other hand, since there is no compartment in the space formed between the bassinet and the baby play yard, all the articles can only be disposed in the bottom of the frame. As a result, the efficiency of utilizing the space is low and the articles often get disordered and collapsed. Hence, there is really a need for an improved bassinet capable of accommodating articles and easily taking the articles out.